The present invention relates to a toolbox and, more particularly, to a toolbox permitting easy access to tools received in the toolbox and occupying a smaller space.
A type of toolbox generally includes a box body for receiving tools and a top cover directly covering an upper opening of the box body. An end of the top cover is pivotably connected to the box body. A cover body of the top cover prevents the tools from falling out of the box body. When a user is intended to use the tools, the user opens the top cover, takes the tools out, and closes the top cover, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, the toolbox of this type cannot be used in a limited space, because a larger space is occupied when the top cover is opened. The operational inconvenience of occupying a larger space due to opening of the top cover is worse when the toolbox is of a portable type.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,108 discloses a tool box including a top cover for covering a housing. The top cover is pivotably connected to the housing by a rotation shaft having a drive gear. A torsion spring is received in the rotation shaft. The housing includes a receiving seat for receiving tool tips. The housing includes a driven gear meshed with the drive gear of the top cover. Thus, when the top cover is opened, the receiving seat is automatically exposed to permit access to the tool tips. Although the receiving seat can be exposed while the top cover is opened, the user still has to open the top cover that will occupy a larger space. As a result, the tool box is still not suitable for a limited space.